


I’ve never seen the show but decided to write something for it as a joke

by RattyMcRatFace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluffy, I’ve never seen the show, M/M, jokefic, this a joke, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyMcRatFace/pseuds/RattyMcRatFace
Summary: I’ve never seen the show
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Xavier Ramier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I’ve never seen the show but decided to write something for it as a joke

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry in advance

“But the pigeons Hawk!” Xavier chided

Hawk Moth snarled, “Will you ever let that go? It’s been ages.”

“Well maybe if I hadn’t been mind-controlled by a supervillain who shall remain nameless...I wouldn’t be so annoyed!” Xavier glared daggers at him.

The smaller blond sat opposite the villain. Legs folded against his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

“Mistakes happen my dear, and for our...troubled past...I sincerely apologize.” Hawk submitted, fidgeting with the ring on his thumb. 

The two were sitting in silence now, the small table between them, and a window giving a shining view of Paris next to them. The sun had begun to sink down below the clouds as the people of the city sunk back to their homes.

Xavier stretched out his legs and reached as if to grab the coffee cup in front of him, but instead going further to grab the others hand.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me now...but it’s so difficult forgetting everything.” He half-heartedly gazed at the other. 

Hawk squeezed the others hand and inhaled, “I’ll do whatever I must to earn your favor again.”


End file.
